


“I know things are tough right now, but we’ll get through this together”

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here:Have a great day <33
Kudos: 8





	“I know things are tough right now, but we’ll get through this together”

**[F4M] [Script Offer] “I know things are tough right now, but we’ll get through this together” [Romantic] [GFE] [Wholesome] [Comforting] [Kissing] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Riding you] [Wet pussy] [Creampie] [Aftercare] [L-bombs]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _After a long day, you climb into bed with your boyfriend. He seems like he’s in a bad mood. Or maybe he’s sad? It’s hard to tell. Whatever he’s feeling, you know he’s down, and you really want to make him feel better. After all, you love him, and he loves you. Tonight, you decide to take all of his stress away in the best way you know how._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******   
******* Feel free to add/remove/change lines as you wish! *******

**Sfx used:** Undressing, Sheets rustling

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\-------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE:**

Fuck, it’s been a long day, hasn’t it?

Hey, scooch, don’t hog the whole bed. Stay on your side.

(Playful, sarcastic) Thank you. Wow, so kind. And they say chivalry is dead.

Hey, why the long face? Are you finally tired of my usual sarcasm? I can stop if you want.

(Concerned) Oh, whoa, okay. Something’s actually wrong, isn’t it? Is it something to do with me?

Okay, phew. Good. I got worried for a second there. [Giggle]

So what’s actually wrong?

(Understanding) Okay, well if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s your choice. I’m sure you’ll open up when you’re ready.

But either way, I want you to know that I love you. And no matter how tough things are right now, we’ll get through this together.

I’m serious. Look at me. I love you. And I’ll always be here, at your side, no matter what . . . (light-hearted) as long as you love me too.

Okay, babe? I don’t care what hardships fight against us. We both know it’s a cruel world, but I’m willing to take my chances out there, as long as I have you.

As long as you love me, I know I can endure anything. And I want my love to do the same thing for you.

Are you still feeling down? It’s totally okay if you are.

Alright. It must have been a really tough day for you, then.

(In his ear) Here, let me see if I can make you feel better.

[You kiss him passionately]

Shh, don’t worry about a thing. Don’t stress. Just take my hand.

[You continue kissing him. This lasts a while.]

(Pulling way) Mmph, you seem a bit tense. I can feel it in your shoulders.

Is it bad that I find it kinda hot, touching you like this? Like, when you’re all tensed up. You feel so tough and strong. [Giggle]

[More kissing]

Your shoulders, your chest. Wow. You’re tense everywhere.

Here, lay down. Maybe that’ll relieve the tension. Let me get on top of you.

Just relax and just feel my hands wander your body.

Feel the way my fingers run through your hair . . .

And trail over your body . . .

And your arms . . .

(Teasingly) Just feel me, walking my fingers down further and further, until I can feel your---

Wow, someone’s hard [Giggle]. God, you’re getting me so wet.

Just feel my hand stroke your cock, nice and slow.

Mmm, that’s right. Moan for me. Show me that I’m making you feel good.

Do you like it when I caress your balls a bit? Nice and gentle.

Fuck, I’m getting all flustered just from feeling how hard you’re getting.

[You kiss him again]

Wait, fuck. It’s getting a bit hot, isn’t it? Would you mind if I just removed my clothes really quickly?

[Giggle] Perfect.

[Sfx: Undressing]

There, much better. So much more comfortable.

Now where was I?

Oh yeah, my hand was stroking your . . .

[You kiss him once more. This lasts as long as you want to.]

Actually, you know what? Your cock is feeling a bit dry. I think I need to fix that. Here, let me just get under these blankets for a bit.

Let’s pull down this pesky waistband of yours.

[You pull down his pants and see his cock]

Fuck, babe, your cock is gorgeous. It surprises me every time.

It looks like it’ll fit perfectly in my mouth . . .

[You start sucking his cock]

Oh, look at that, I was right.

[You continue sucking his cock]

(With his cock in your mouth) Does this feel good, babe? How does my warm little mouth feel?

I want to suck all that stress away. Just for you.

[The blowjob gets sloppier]

The way you’re getting harder in my mouth is getting me wetter.

I just need to put you in as deep as possible.

[You start deepthroating]

(Between sucks) God, even your legs are tense. Though, I think this time it’s my fault.

[You continue deepthroating him]

I love the way you shiver when I deepthroat your cock. It makes me feel so sexy.

[You continue deepthroating his cock as long as you wish, until . . . ]

Alright babe, where do you want to cum? Do you want to finish in my mouth?

You can cum wherever you want.

Of course, you can cum in my pussy. Here, let’s move to the middle of the bed.

[Sfx: Sheets rustling]

Just lay back, and let me ride you until you cum inside me.

No, no, don’t worry about me. Tonight is about you and relieving *your* stress. I have enough energy to last all night. Cum whenever you want to.

Let me just slide down . . .

[You moan as he enters you]

Fuck, your cock feels even better inside me than it did in my mouth.

Yeah, you can touch me. You can touch me wherever you want. My hips, my tits, anywhere.

[He starts feeling you as you ride him. You continue moaning]

Am I helping you relieve your stress, babe? Am I making you feel better?

[You pick up the pace]

Of course I can go faster. Whatever you want.

[You’re going even faster now]

God, I love you so much. You’re so hot.

[You’re still picking up the pace]

Where the fuck did you learn how to make a girl feel this good? The way you thrust into me . . . you’re fucking perfect.

[You’re getting wetter as you ride]

Shit, I can feel myself getting wetter on your cock.

[More moaning and wet sounds are heard]

Yes, grab my hips. Just like that. Use them to get deeper. Your hands feel so firm, so strong. I’m fucking dripping for you.

[You continue to moan even louder]

You’re the best boyfriend ever. Fuck.

[Start building to an orgasm]

Fuck, I’m gonna cum soon. I can feel it.

You’re going to cum too? Perfect. Cum with me, okay?

[You’re getting even closer again]

I’m getting closer, I’m getting closer.

[You’re even closer]

I can’t wait to feel you cum inside me, fuck. Yes.

[You’re starting to climax]

I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally]

(Catching your breath) God, that was intense. My legs are shaking.

How about you? How are you feeling?

Okay, I’m glad I could make your day just a little brighter [giggle].

Sweet dreams, babe. And always remember, I’ll be here whenever you need me. Whether you want to talk . . . (Coy) or if you want to make me scream.

I’m all yours.

[You kiss him]

Good night, babe. I’ll see you in the morning.


End file.
